


Human things

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Humor, M/M, xanxus is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: The weather hadn't been right and Xanxus isn't that kind of creature.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 311
Collections: More or Less than Human in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn worlds





	Human things

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Xanxus could admit to himself, with a little chagrin, that it might not have been his best idea to date. In his defence, he had been bored, so bored. And he had been in his best behaviour beforehand. He really had.

It had seemed a good idea at the time.

In his defence, Xanxus hadn’t realized that what to him would be considered minor mayhem might not be considered so minor among humans. He’s relatively new to this human realm thing.

There are many things that he still needs to learn. Among them, apparently, the way that apologies work.

“Did you think that you could say sorry and just like that I’d forgive you everything?” Tsunayoshi demands, body half-hidden behind his door and still scowling.

Why yes. That is what Xanxus had figured would happen. It seemed to go that way in those shows Tsunayoshi made him watch. Though Xanxus has yet to figure out why it must rain during apologies. It has taken forever for the weather to be correct, Xanxus is not that kind of creature. Besides, he hates being wet.

Still, Xanxus doesn’t think this apology thing is working as it’s supposed to. “Yes,” he says, shrugging irritably. There’s water in his hair, in his feathers. He _hates_ this. “But right at this precise moment I am sensing this is not the case with all humans, and that, actually, you-human are about to close the door in my face.”

He’s proven correct when the door slams shut.

Right. Plan B it is. Fuck _everything_. He got wet for nothing.

Xanxus is back the next morning, still wet because the weather sucks. Some asshole out there hates him, he should have known better than to anger that bitchy chaac.

Absolutely done with everything as he is, Xanxus kicks down the door and stomps inside.

“What are you doing?!” Tsunayoshi comes running down the stairs. “What is that?!”

Triumphantly, Xanxus drops his prize at Tsunayoshi’s feet. “A goat.”

“What do I need a goat for?!”

Fuck it. Xanxus scowl returns with a vengeance. “I don’t know, trash! You humans are the ones that kept sacrificing them to us!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).


End file.
